


afflictions of the heart

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Star-crossed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: The kingdoms of Karasuno and Nekoma are on the brink of war, they have been so for far too long and each day draws them closer to bloodshed. Their crown princes know this, know that their kingdoms have been bitter rivals for centuries, know that they are destined to be enemies on the battlefield one day, know that the time they spent growing and training together was all in preparation for something bigger than themselves. They know it all too well, but their hearts? Their hearts have other ideas.





	afflictions of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Why update all the fics that I have on my plate when I can write an entirely new fic that is more than likely to become a prelude for another long fic when I have two others I haven't completed and a third that I want to write when I finish those other two??¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm dumb, dear reader, I know that already you don't have to remind me ʕ๑TᴥT๑ʔ. Jk, thank you for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡

"W-we shouldn't."

 

"You're right, we should really stop."

 

But their lips find each other again. And again. Like fireflies drawn to each other's light, the princes fall into one another, their kisses feverish and desperate, all too aware of time slipping away from them, all too aware of the entropy that is about to descend upon their lives; the war that is on the horizon. A war between their two kingdoms, a war that has been brewing for years on end. The kingdoms of Karasuno and Nekoma had always tried to maintain a civil relationship, at one point in time it could even be said that they were rivals of a sort, but in recent years that had descended into bitterness and resentment, malice and tension. Tension that threatened a war unlike any other, a war born from the stubborns of two old fools; the two kings who sat on their thrones hurling insults at one another. Two kings who rumour has it, were once more than just rivals, more than friends, more than anyone dare admit.

 

And following in their star-crossed path, their grandsons, crown princes of Karasuno and Nekoma respectively, Prince Daichi and Prince Tetsurō. They too had been bitter rivals, they too had fought and argued and held their own petty squabbles and. Every year, since they were children, when the two kingdoms joined together for unified training, the pair would go against each other at every opportunity, each time a new argument would break out, a new squabble, a new tiff. It was their routine, a die-hard habit that they would never tire from; it was their way, it lit a spark between them that no one else could match up too. But more than anything else it was a ruse, a facade to keep their hearts as far apart as possible, a ploy to keep themselves uninterested in one another. Because they knew, they both knew—no matter how hard they tried to deny it—that they had been intrinsically linked together since the day they first met, that they had found in each other a soulmate that they would never be able to give up. So they tried, oh they tried so dearly, to aggravate, to irritate, to aggrieve the other at every turn; at every little chance they had. But it did nothing to quell their feelings, did nothing more than make them fall faster, deeper, harder than they ever could have imagined.

 

Which is why they find themselves here, after trying so desperately not to be swayed by the afflictions of the heart, gripping each other like a vagrant would gold, like a terrified child would its mother. Trembling with excitement, their lips meet again and again, their hands roving over the bodies they have watched change from their days as children to their days as teenagers to now: young men who are being prepped for marriage, who have women from kingdoms across the world vying for the honour to be their future queen. But all they see is each other, all they want is each other. Tetsurō presses Daichi against the chamber door, pinning him in place as his hands run under his garments to caress flesh that has tempted him since his very first days of puberty. Daichi moans, it's a quiet thing, like a whisper he had been trying to supress. He pulls Tetsurō closer to him, his fingers entangled in the other prince's mess of hair as they lips move across each other with great alacrity. The mess of hair that he always made fun of, the mess of hair he remembers pulling when they got into fights as children. In a split second of clarity, Daichi remembers himself, remembers his position, remembers where he is and pushes Tetsurō away before he can lose himself any further.

 

"We can't." He says to the floor after he gets enough space between them, he knows more than anyone else that his grandfather would explode if he found out about this, would want Tetsurō head on a pike if he knew what they were getting up to. He needs to leave, needs to return his chambers and be as far away from Tetsurō as possible.

 

"Why not?"

 

Never one to make it easy, Tetsurō comes close once again, ignoring the hand that presses firm across his chest; a feeble attempt to keep him at a distance. The hand on his chest tightens to become a fist and Daichi looks up at him with those beautiful, fiery brown eyes, the ones that make his chest ache whenever he sees them.

 

"You know exactly why, idiot!" Daichi hisses, his irritation as evident as his affection. His eyes look conflicted and even though his fist is planted firmly against Tetsurō's chest to keep him at bay, it's mere seconds away from trembling.

 

"None of that matters anymore, Daichi."

 

"Of course it matters—"

 

"I want you," Tetsurō pleads, he isn't strong like his beloved, isn't strong enough to just stop here, to act like none of this has happened, to let him go after finally getting to hold him in his arms like this. "I always have. It's always been you, Daichi. And you know it."

 

The prince of Karasuno falls silent, his fist weakening until it drops to an open palm, soft against his chest. Those are the words he has dreamed of hearing for the better half of almost 14 years. Looking into those gold, feline eyes, Daichi knows he's losing himself again and this time, just like the first, he finds that he doesn't quite care.

 

"I love you, Tetsurō...stupidly, I always have."

 

The prince of Nekoma expresses his joy through the tears that well up in his eyes, but Daichi won't let them fall. He wipes them away before they get the chance to, then grasps Tetsurō's face to pull him into another passionate lock of lips, one that he won't break off, one that he will hold onto as long as his guardian angels will permit. Tetsurō pulls Daichi off and way from the chamber door and towards his bed. They fall to the sheets without breaking their kiss and disrobe one another as swiftly as they can, they've waited long enough to have each other and nothing else matters at this point. As he lifts Daichi's shirt up and over his head, Tetsurō looks down at the man that he's loved since he was a boy.

 

"I love you too, Daichi." Is all he can get out before emotion makes his throat tight, the man in question gives him a warm smile as he pulls him down and close to his body for an embrace that he has waited a lifetime for. Their kingdoms may soon be at war, their lives may soon be thrown into disarray but for now, in this small fragment of time, they can have each other.

 

And if now is all that they can get, _they'll take it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ the old star-crossed lovers plot, I'm a sucker for it I won't lie. This whole fic was inspired by Game of Thrones, the finale season is really playing with me, next week's episode is gonna break my heart I just know it ʕ๑TᴥT๑ʔ. Kuroo and Daichi as princes just sounded so right in my head I think I will make this a full long fic one day but that will be ages away. I know that I have a lot of fics that need to be updated but instead of pressuring myself to get them out, I'll just take my time with them and get them out as and when I can. Writing fanfiction or rather just writing in general has always been therapeutic for me, it makes me happy and I refuse to let my anxiety take away something else I love. SO thank you for being patient and baring with me, thank you for commenting and reading my silly works ♡♡♡♡


End file.
